


It was Never Meant to Be

by sarcasticpotato1823



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Smp, Drista Supremacy, Gen, I Wrote This Instead Of Being Productive, Quite Literally, ending of dream smp, i edited some of what happens in dream smp, im proud of dialogue for once, it was never meant to be :(, this takes place in the futrue, we dont talk about jan 5th im sad, why do they still fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticpotato1823/pseuds/sarcasticpotato1823
Summary: It's a while in the future of Dream SMP. Dream added Drista to the SMP and gave her operator rank, instead of him, in an attempt to gain the trust of everyone else on the server. It didn't work. So they killed him. And now it's Drista's turn to have the spotlight, even if it is to put an end to the server.*This is kinda based on the fact that Dream said that something was going to happen with the Caves and Cliffs update and the server, so this is what my mind came up with. A quick reminder that everything that they do on this server is roleplay and acting, and therefore all the dialogue and insults that I wrote for them follow that concept. Also, I haven't gotten over January 5th or November 16th so here's a slightly sadder fic.*
Relationships: No Romantic Relationships - Relationship, they be friends tho
Kudos: 14





	It was Never Meant to Be

**Author's Note:**

> Quick things you need to know:
> 
> Dream gave Drista operator rank so that he could be more "mortal" and canonically die.  
> Caves and Cliffs update is coming out so they need to reset the server.  
> They act and roleplay on this server and therefore all of this is following that.  
> It's mainly from Tommy's POV. I think. I'm bad at perspectives.  
> Orpheus is a greek hero from a myth, you don't need to know it to read this, but it will help slightly.
> 
> Enjoy!! :)

“Kill me, do it. Three cannon deaths and I’m gone. No more operator rank, I’ll be gone forever.” 

Dream’s character was surrounded. Everyone was tired of him, deciding to surround and kill him, making him canonically dead. Tommy’s hand tightened on the mouse.

“You can have your discs back if you kill me.” Dream taunted.

It seemed easy, too easy. Just kill him, take them back. They weren’t in an ender chest, they were in Dream inventory, he had shown them. Mellohi and Cat. The ones that started it all. The only things on the whole server that Dream cared about. So why would he give them up so easily?

Tubbo seemed to agree, “It’s too easy Tommy.”

Dream laughed, “Just kill me.”

It really did seem that easy. Then someone else joined the call.

“Hello everyone.”

Drista. Dream had given her his operator rank, knowing she would never willingly give it back. Without it, he became more mortal, which was probably supposed to make everyone trust him more, but after the havoc and chaos he had caused, no one had even a splinter of trust or faith in the green man.

Dream laughed as Drista’s character walked over to the group, screamed, “YES!” Tommy and everyone else knew that if Drista chose to side with Dream, they were all done for. Luckily, her next words seemed to go in their favor.

“Oh, you think that this is good news for you? Do you think I’ll follow your directions? You’re horrible. You’re manipulative. You’re evil. You’re pure chaos with no kind of internal compass at all. You hurt. You scar. And for what? Power? That was only taken away when you had to give me your operator rank. Love? You care for no one, only for Tommy’s discs, which give the last shred of power on this server. They give you control over the one person that scares you. A child. You’re weak, Dream.” Dream wasn’t laughing anymore, in fact, the only noise at all was Drista’s voice. 

“But what can anyone do about it? You’re the highest power. Fight you and die. Isn’t that right? No one can put one toe out of line without risking everything. They only stand up to you when in groups, only challenge when surrounded by others, only speak up to be shut down, manipulated into silence, betrayed. You hurt people. And I’m tired of it. You’re like Zeus. A higher power that only cares for more power, only cares to rule, only cares to control. Unfair, but can’t be taken down, because they control everything. And everyone.”

The air was still. Tommy was amazed at how good Drista was at acting. He really wished he knew where this was leading to. He knew that Dream, Drista, and Wilbur had been planning this day for a long time. And he knew that he played a role, which was slightly frustrating, considering he had no idea what was going on and improv could only go so far.

“If you kill me, you kill this server, you kill this kingdom, this empire.”

“If I kill you, I kill a tyrant.” 

“Believe whatever you want to.”

“Oh, I will. Goodbye Dream. And good riddance.”

An arrow left her crossbow, and flew straight, hitting its mark. A shower of items showed that the deed was done. The discs and the rest of Dream’s stuff popped into Drista inventory. She cared for nothing but the two discs. Turning to face Tommy she said,

“You can have your discs on one condition: you can’t listen to them until the festival we’re having tonight to celebrate Dream’s death.”

Of course, Tommy agreed.

So Drista tossed the discs in front of him saying, “Here you go, Orpheus.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tommy knew he should just follow the rule. But why? It was Drista. What was she gonna do? He and Tubbo were sitting on the bench, under the oak tree, bees buzzing around. They had until sunset, they had until the festival, and Tommy had a bad history with festivals. He managed to shake the feeling off and decided that in case something bad happened, he wanted to have one last good memory to look back on.

So he plopped Cat in the music box and sat down next to Tubbo.

“Tommy! What about the rule?”

“So what, how’s she gonna find out anyway?”

“I-I just think it’s better not to risk it.”

“Aww, come on Tuboo, on last listen through, for old times sake, for memories? For me?”

Sighing Tubbo gave in, and they watched the sunset, laughs washing over them as they interacted with their streams and chatted as if no wars had ever happened, as if no pain was ever dealt. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was going well so far. It wasn’t in L’manberg, instead, it was in the community house. The festival seemed more about celebrating new beginnings than Dream’s death. However Tommy did note that Dream had not left the discord call, instead was just sitting there, muted. 

There were no withers or TNT or betrayal. Tommy felt his face twisting into a smile, he was happy. He always was whenever he was on the SMP, but he didn’t have any anxiety about lore or roleplaying. It was just everyone on the server, in one big call, screaming over each other, typing in chat, trying to communicate, as Drista had told them not to go into separate calls. 

When Tommy was in the middle of a truth or dare game, Drista called for quiet as she raised her potion of strength in a toast.

“A toast to new beginnings. A toast to Tommy finally getting his discs back. And a toast the Dreams’ death.”

This got a screaming response, as instead of cheering, it became a mixture of screeches that cut in and out. Tommy couldn’t help but feel bad for everyone he was watching streams wearing headphones.

“Thank you all for coming to the party and thank you Tommyinnit for ruining it.” Tommy’s smile fell, they weren’t out of the woods yet. Drista’s voice had changed to more serious, and very disappointed. “I give you one simple rule to follow, just one. It’s not even that hard. Don’t listen to the discs until the party. Easy, I would say even a child could do it, but apparently not. And so, you will have to pay the price-”

Cutting off Drista he said, “What’s the price? I’ll do whate-”

“Patience Tommy.” Drista interpreted him. “You were never good at that. Especially not with your discs. You make such...rash decisions with them. Your discs are on par with importance as your friends. Why? They’re items. Pixels. Nothing. You have friends, you have family, you have a legacy. The importance of the discs will be your downfall. They are your downfall.”

Tommy could feel his heart drop into his stomach and made sure to show it on his face, preparing himself to do a lot of improv.

“You see, I’m not Dream.” Drista continued on. “I’m not evil. I’m not chaos. I make fair decisions. I enforce the rules. And I made a rule. And you didn’t follow it. So, I hope you will excuse me for what I do next. Because, you see Tommy, you’re the main character. You always have been. It weighs on you, the responsibility of everything. Dream Smp, L’manberg, Pogtopia, Logstedshire. The wars. You’re responsible for so many of them. Dream is responsible for so many of them. And now he’s dead. And that leaves you. Don’t you want peace? Isn’t that all you’ve ever wanted? Friends and safety? And your discs, of course? Play one.”

Drista placed down a music box from her inventory. Dream placed Mellohi in, the song washing through the air. 

“From the beginning, it’s been you and Dream. Always. Now he’s gone. So what’s left of Dream SMP? Memories? And pain. The scars. It hurt so many. It hurt you. The SMP hurt you. Don’t you want no pain? Was it really worth it? Playing the hero? And history always repeats itself. Another war. Another traitor. Another explosion. Another scar. Another shred of hope, quickly shattered. Another country. Another president. Another chance card thrown to the wind. Another plotline. Another episode in the great Dream SMP. But all TV shows end, now don’t they? Just like lives. Just like countries. Just like this server.”

Drista’s voice had now gone slightly more evil. Tommy remembered how she had called him Orpheus earlier, racking his brain for greek myths and coming up empty. Drista was still talking too. 

“It started out simply enough I suppose. Dream, George, Sapnap, and the rest of the original eight. The community house. Memories. Happy days. Then you and Wilbur. Eret, Tubbo, Fundy, and Niki. L’manburg. Dreams. Wishes. War. Then Schlatt, Quackity the election. Nothing good ever happens at festivals, we’ve learned that the hard way. Repeat the war, the election, the festivals, a never-ending cycle of pain that you can’t escape because that’s humanity. And that’s what we are, humans. Repeating patterns. Theseus, Hamilton,” her voice was now slow, “Orpheus. They’re gone now. And they felt so much pain. Just like you. And it’s not fair. So I hope that instead of seeing this as an act of evil, you see it as an act of freedom because really, it wasn’t meant to be.”

Tommy hadn’t noticed it but during her speech, she had been slowly moving towards an obsidian block, which she broke, revealing a button. And, without hesitation, she pressed it, the click echoing through the room. Then you could hear explosions. 

Everyone rushed out of the house, up to the nether portal, and everywhere was exploding. Any piece of land that had ever been touched by players was exploding. Screams and shouts from everyone echoed through the air and then silence. Shock seemed to silence everyone and now that the explosions were gone, the silence was deafening. Then Drista’s soft voice spread through it, shattering it.

“I heard there was a special place

Were men could go emancipate 

The brutally and tyranny of their rulers

Well this place is real, you needn’t fret

With Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo, fuck Eret

It’s very real and not blown up, L’manberg

My L’manberg

Bye L’manberg

My L’manberg

Bye…”

Tommy realized that people were slowly disappearing around him, as if they were logging off of the server. But there was no message in the chat. They were being banned. This was the end.

Tommy’s screen showed the banned screen now. He was still in shock. This was not how he had expected the server to end. Drista voice broke through his thoughts,

“Look at it Eret. Look at your kingdom. Your once beautiful kingdom. Your fallen kingdom. And say goodbye. Say goodbye to Dream SMP. It was never meant to be.”

And then Tommy ended his stream.

**Author's Note:**

> Bye L'manburg. ;(


End file.
